


Taking chances

by Mariss95



Series: In another life [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Oliver and Felicity as Sam and Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt: Rookie Blue (Police procedural)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting now

**Author's Note:**

> There is no need to know or watch the show to understand this piece.

“Ok I’ll admit I’m seriously freaking out right now.”

“Yeah, me too. But it’s exciting.” Sara smiled by her side as they entered the building that had been radioed in to their car just a few minutes ago. 

It was their first day on the job, rookies at last and, while both had been bustling with excitement over finally graduating from practice to actual live training on the streets, there was also an underlining tension that came with having the vest on and the weight of the gun heavy at their hips. 

As they walked further into the apartment building Felicity replayed the call about the gunshots fired, getting into work mode. 

“Shooter could still be inside.” She warned taking a look at her partner. Sara nodded in agreement; they both unholstered their guns. Focused as laser they walked up the stairs, eyes straying to every corner revealed. First floor was being canvassed by Roy and Sin, fellow rookies who nodded their way signaling their floor was the third. 

“Okay, you take this one, I’ll do the one down the corridor.” Sara offered once they made it there.  A quick nod in understanding and silent ‘good luck’ and they were off, rapid knocks on doors and shouts of ‘police, open up’ leaving their lips in a rush. 

While Sara’s sprung open, a surprised mother and child on the other side, Felicity found no such luck; no sound was heard and the door wouldn’t bulge. So, as her partner began to search through the open apartment, Felicity moved to the next door. Voices drifted from the inside but no response came upon calling ‘police’.

She took a deep breath and shoved all her weight against the door once, breaking it open. Two men stood inside, leaning against the window. One, shady looking, rose his hands as she pointed her gun at them; the other remained rooted in the spot, leisurely leaning back as if her presence made little difference.  

“That is one crappy lock.” He jokingly said, blue eyes studying her face. He was freakishly handsome, she noticed and stored at the back of her head, before it became clear. S _hort, brown hair; blue eyes, smug looking, black shirt._ He was the suspect that’d been spotted by whoever made the 911 call.

“Don’t move. Put your hands up.” Felicity replied on edge, her loud voice coming up firm and strong even though she was shaking on the inside. _John would be proud_ , she though of her training officer, remembering the pep talk he’d given her that morning: ‘ _Stand tall, honor the badge, head over fear. Serve, protect... and don’t screw up.’_

“See ya.” Handsome one said with a smirk before crawling out the window and tugging his friend along.

“No I- Stop! You’re-” Felicity mumbled once they were out of sight, her gun still in her hands though she was sure as hell not trigger ready. 

Rushing to the window she stepped outside to the fire escape, where the perps were darting down towards the street. 

“I said don’t move!” She shouted at them, unsure of what to do next, steady hands but not one clear thought. 

“Or what?” Blue eyes teased back winking at her. _What the hell?_

Taken aback Felicity stole a glance back to the corridor and called for Sara, yet got no response. Next came the radio, through which she called for back-up, going through the training in her head. 

Still she couldn’t just stand there, suspects running away at sight. Before she could think it over she sprinted down the stairs two at the time, not before calling her partner’s name once more and, in a hurry, stating what she’d do.

“Oh god, just breathe.” She said to herself suppressing the thought those guys could be killers and fully armed.  

She hurtled through the street with her guard up until she found them in an alleyway nearby and, pulled the gun from her holster.

“Put your hands up, both of you!!” She shouted again mustering all her courage. “Against the fence, now.” 

Shady, though grunting, complied; Handsome on the other hand looked confused more than anything and slightly annoyed. Still he took her cue anyway, reading the no-nonsense look on her face, the way her lips were pursed together in concentration and her knuckles white holding onto the gun for dear life. 

Breathing heavily she carefully approached them, eyes darting to the sides looking for back-up, suddenly becoming painfully aware not only that was her first arrest but also that she only carried one pair of handcuffs. 

Taking a steady breath and mentally counting to three she holstered her gun and approached Shady, who stood nearer her. It only took a second before Handsome saw her faltering, the hesitation in her actions clearly screaming ‘rookie’, giving him the confidence to take off running round the corner and down the street. 

“Hey!” Felicity shouted as she followed close behind him, his partner now forgotten against the fence.

Despite the fact that Blue-eyes was easily a foot taller than her, Felicity caught up to him and pinned him to the ground. She’d done her fair share of running and then some; Sara being an athlete had pushed her partner to join her in endless runs only now Felicity was thankful for.

Beneath her Handsome grunted in complaint more than pain and rolled on his back to look her in the eye. 

“You don’t want to do this.” He finally said panting, long lost his haughty tone as he surrendered to her hold.

“Turn around.” She said fuming avoiding gazing into those eyes that looked anything but evil.  When he complied she attempted to cuff him with shaky hands, stealing a glance behind her where the other perp stood watching the scene unfold from the fence. It seemed that she’d managed to at least intimidate one of them.

“I’m serious;  you’ve got to trust me, okay?” Handsome pleaded though still sounding peeved.

“Don’t speak just... you’re under arrest, ok?” Felicity spat out as he kept moving under her. “Stop squirming, I’m not getting off until you’re cuffed.” _Oh my god._ There it was, her word vomit as Sara liked to call it.

“Wow, that sounds kinky. Maybe let me buy you a drink or something before that.” He taunted her with one of his devilish smirks.

“Don’t think so.” Felicity replied closing the handcuffs on him and then begun frisking him looking for the gun. 

“You’re bold, I’ll give you that.” He chuckled as she patted her way over him, eliciting a blush from her. “You’re new too, right? I can tell.”

“I may not know much...”, Felicity begun stopping briefly as he muttered beneath her a breathy ‘ _no shit_ ’; “but you _are_ getting arrested. Resisting arrest, fleeing the scene, possession.” She concluded proudly pulling a stash of what looked like cocaine from his jeans’ back pocket -pushing to the back of her mind the thoughts that arose at the feel of him, all muscle and confidence, beneath her fingers-. _Mind out of the gutter, Smoak._

“Where’s the gun?” 

“I don’t have one on me; _I’m on the job_.” Handsome offered meeting her eyes, willing her to understand; _what_ she wasn’t so sure yet. 

“Well, not anymore.” 

“Tell me about it.” He muttered under his breath as she stood up and lifted him by his cuffed hands behind his back. “Oh that hurts! Don’t I get a safe-word?” He couldn’t help but tease her once more as she turned that now familiar shade of red. 

Sirens were finally heard nearby and before long Roy came running down the street and cuffed Shady who, now on second look, seemed quite high.

Felicity gave him one last look before tugging once more from Handsome’s cuffed wrists urging them to move forward. She couldn’t suppress the smile that took over her face as this was her first big win. With an air of pride she guided him towards where her squat car was parked around the corner, oblivious to the perplex look her perp gave her then.

_Oh how she would regret that win_.


	2. Mistaken identity

Sara had met her in the squad, raising her eyebrows at their new companions on the back before giving her partner a congratulating smile. Before long they were back on their division, Handsome staying uncharacteristically quiet on the backseat. _Not so smug after all, huh?_

As Felicity stepped down the car, Dig met her by the door.

“What do you got?”

“Two suspects on the shooting on Third street. One of them matching the description we had on the case.” She replied signaling the passengers on the backseat from where Sara was already pulling Shady. 

Diggle’s brow furrowed at the sight, though his deep eyes were focused on the perp still in the squad and not the one being guided to booking by her partner. It took a mere moment before he sighed in understanding and addressed her again.

“I’ll get this one Smoak.” 

“Ok.” She barely got out before he had his full attention on the suspect, taking him from the car towards the entrance where Sara waited for them next to her guy; Felicity following while replaying in her head the steps to follow.

“But good work, Smoak.” Dig said over his shoulder, loud enough for all to hear; and was quickly followed by a scoff in complaint from Handsome, who had his head down and eyes firmly glued to the ground. 

She let it pass, that man becoming more a riddle by the minute, and instead replied as they entered the building.

“Thanks. Handsome there put quite a fight though.”

“Handsome?” Diggle asked raising a brow at her, making her wince at, yet again, running her mouth. 

“Yeah I- I have the habit of nicknaming suspects in my head before I know their names, to keep it all straight for the report afterwards.” 

This time Dig just shook his head -her thankful at how her training officer seemed to be amused instead of annoyed by her ramblings-; without watching she knew Sara was smiling across the room, silently agreeing with her name giving -he _was_ quite a looker-. Still it was _his_ chuckle and satisfied smirk that she noticed all the more, him having heard much to her dislike.

“It’s ok.” Dig finally said lightly shaking Handsome in warning. “I’m just gonna take this guy into a cell.”

_That’s weird_ , she thought as protocol replayed in a loop on her mind lest she messed up on her first day on the job.

“Don’t we have to book him first?”

Strangely Diggle dismissed her question making Sara frown at him as well in confusion. 

That’s when it happened, all in a flash.

The door to the bullpen where Diggle was heading to with her perp opened and from there Detective Merlyn stepped out sipping at a coffee, blue eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him. 

“Hey Ollie, buddy!” He beamed at Diggle’s direction, yet not really addressing Diggle but his companion who seemed like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole right then and there.

“Can’t believe the drug squad gave you back. Welcome home!” Tommy went on lunging to hug his best friend only for him to back away letting out a heavy sigh.

_ Say what? _

Felicity was pretty sure all color drained from her face when reality struck her. Handsome wasn’t a crook or dealer, but a _freaking undercover cop_ , and a pretty good one if he was buddies with the head detective of the division. 

She could only watch in dread as the reason he hadn’t disclosed that identity with her before came to the same conclusion.

“Maan, you’re a cop?!” Shady complained by Sara’s side, disappointment and anger flashing in his eyes.

Next Merlyn was yelling at Diggle angry at not being told what would go down there, her TO explaining he hadn’t known; and she, for once in her life, was at a loss for words.

“Oh boy.” Sara whispered as she passed by her leading Shady away from the crowd and into booking.

The last thing Felicity saw as the door from the bullpen closed behind the angry crowd was her “catch of the day” uncuffed, throwing her one of his devilish smirks and calling ‘ _I told you you didn’t want to do this_.’

 

* * *

 

_Oliver freaking Queen_.

Unbeknown to her, Felicity had dismantled the division’s best undercover officer’s eight month long operation. That _definitely_ didn’t count as a win.

Felicity spun her chair and propped her elbows on her desk, hands holding her chin up. Before her Captain Lance’s glass walls revealed him talking with Dig and Queen and, judging by the amount of times the captain ran his hand over his face, it was bad.

“I’m so gonna get fired, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not. It was a rookie mistake on your first day on the job. And yes, maybe you messed up, but at least you haven’t made any embarrassing yet highly amusing unintended sexual innuendos yet.”

Reading into the way Felicity shut her eyes and exhaled in frustration, Sara got her answer, her laughter bursting out before she could help it.

“Oh, I’m glad this is amusing you.” Felicity grunted though her partner and best friend knew there was little anger there. 

Slumping back into her chair Felicity focused back on that damn office, this time finding Queen’s eyes locked on her, that fascinating mix of anger and amusement clear in his face. He may not be a crook, but she was sure as hell he was quite a riddle anyway; a dangerous zone she knew she should stay away from.

Though now fully aware she had Oliver’s attention, Felicity looked at her partner again, letting out a deep sigh.

“Damn you for talking me out of my major. Why the hell didn’t I just stay with computer science at college?”

Sara’s chuckles rumbled by her side, fully amused by the blush on her best friend’s face after having seen the exchanged glances with certain officer.

“Because you’re awesome and were fully capable of doing both and then choosing the career path of your choice.” 

“I am.” Felicity agreed with a smile, before it turned into a pout with her next thought. “That still won’t keep me from getting fired though.”

“Well, tomorrow’s a new day. Besides, if you had stayed behind your laptop how would you’ve met grumpy mc-handsome there. I’m calling fait here.”

And she had been dead right, Sara thought as she stood by the altar six years later, Oliver’s default broody face replaced by sheer happiness at watching Felicity walk down the aisle towards him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this is all I'll write of this prompt; maybe I'll pick it up and continue filling the blank before the end straying from RB canon sometime, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
